


Halloween Heist

by MellodramaticLawliet



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, sort of lawlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellodramaticLawliet/pseuds/MellodramaticLawliet
Summary: L and Light participate in a Halloween Heist (like the one from Brooklyn 99), which ends up... not exactly as they had planned...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I am majorly sleep deprived so this is probably really awful, but I promised this to you guys, so I hope you like it!

**Light P.O.V.**

“I’m just saying,” Light swiveled in his chair to face L, who was currently balancing a disgusting amount of empty creamers on the desk as the rest of the task force watched on dubiously, “It makes no sense that sitting like that increases your deductive capabilities by 40 percent.”

L rolled his eyes and seemed about to retort when the sudden sound of trumpets filled the air, startling L out of his chair.

Light raised an eyebrow, as L glared up at him from the ground, “You know-“

“Don’t say it.”

“I wasn’t going to.” He was.

Light snickered and turned to see Misa marching through the door in an outfit only slightly more garish than usual.

“Drumroll please!” She threw her arms up into the air and Matsuda immediately began tapping two pens against the desk enthusiastically.

Misa held up her phone which, Light suddenly realized, was where the trumpet sounds were coming from. “Here begins the second round of the Halloween Heist!”

She threw a handful of confetti over them; most of which ended up lost in L’s hair.

Light’s eyes widened as Matsuda and Aizawa clapped appreciatively and wheeled around to check the date in his computer; it was the 31st of October. Halloween.

He turned to catch L’s smirk as he perched on the edge of his swivel chair, slowly swinging the chain between them teasingly, “You didn’t forget did you?”

“Tch.” Light sat back in his chair, calmly folding his arms, “Of course I didn’t. I’ve been preparing _all year_ for this.”

L’s smirk grew, “ _Right.”_

Light fought to hide his sneer as Misa made a show of tossing more confetti. Perfect. If L thought he was unprepared he may let his guard down.

**L P.O.V.**

_So he is prepared._ L eyed Light’s expression out of the corner of his eye, not a hint of deception showing.

He smirked. The only problem with a perfect liar was that their lies were just that. Too perfect.

No matter. L would be victorious this year if it was the last thing he did.

“As you all know,” Misa continued happily, “Light won last year’s challenge with a sneaky move thanks to our very own Matsu.” She waited as everyone gave Matsuda a polite round of applause.

“Thank you, thank you.” He took a bow and everyone refocused on Misa.

“And now, Light and L will compete once again to see who will be crowned the best detective slash genius!” Light met L’s eyes and L stuck his tongue out, “This year’s object to steal will be…” she waited as Matsuda began his drumroll again, “Chief Yagami’s watch!”

Ah. Just as he suspected. L glanced to Light, wondering if he had deduced this as well. Who was he kidding, of course he had.

Soichiro chuckled and shook his head, “I should have known you would involve me this year.”

“Now to choose the teams.” Misa smiled mischievously, “Since he was last year’s winner, Light gets first pick.”

L huffed in exasperation, “Bias at its finest.”

 Light ignored him and folded his arms, “Misa.”

“Yes! Misa wins!” Misa pumped a fist in the air and stuck her tongue out at the rest of the task force members, “Now it’s Ryuzaki’s turn.”

“Hmm.” L pretended to consider his choice, as if he hadn’t already planned this out, “Mogi.”

“Aww come on Ryuzaki!” Matsuda slumped in his chair, “I thought for sure he was going to pick me…”

Light rolled his eyes, “I chose Aizawa as my second choice.”

“What?” Matsuda threw his hands up and Ryuzaki smirked.

“Matsuda is my second choice.”

“Yes!” He pumped a fist in the air, “Hey, wait, I’m the only one left!”

L sighed, “If it makes you feel any better, I would chose you over Aizawa.”

“Yes!”

Aizawa narrowed his eyes, “You’re going down Ryuzaki.”

“Now!” Misa snapped everyone back to attention, “the teams have been decided, the object has been assigned… Ryuzaki, if you’ll do the honors…”

L sighed and produced a key he had taped beneath his keyboard earlier that day, “Ready Light-kun?”

“Of course,” Light smirked at him, “are you ready?”

L inserted the key into Light’s side of the handcuffs, “I suppose you’ll just have to find out.”

The handcuffs clattered uselessly to the floor and Misa clapped, “You both have twenty four hours to steal the watch off of Chief Yagami’s wrist.” She smiled suddenly, “Oh, and I may have forgotten to mention that the setting this year will be at my modeling agency’s Halloween party!” She grinned as Matsu whooped and Light and L both began to protest, “The heist begins… NOW!”

Light and his team immediately jumped up and sprinted for the board room on the second floor.

L had suspected they would choose that room for their little team huddle. While left, L guided Aizawa and Matsuda to Watari’s secret security room and quickly switched on the cameras in the board room.

**Light P.O.V.**

“So Light, you do have a plan right?” Aizawa folded his arms.

Light made sure to avoid glancing anywhere near the cameras he knew were set up in each corner of the room, and grinned, “Of course I do.”

He knew that L would see through his pretend unpreparedness, and knew that if he admitted this out loud in the board room that L would be less suspicious that he knew he was eavesdropping on their meeting.

Misa already knew the plan, and Aizawa was just a pawn to help him remove Mogi from the equation.

“So here’s what we’re going to do.”

**L P.O.V.**

“So that’s it?” Matsuda asked, “We know their plan so we just stop them?”

“There is a 7% chance that Light suspected that we were listening in to their meeting.” L bit his thumbnail, “If that is the case, then we can’t believe anything they said.”

“So…” Matsuda scratched his head, “How are we going to stop them?”

L’s lips curled into a smirk, “With my plan of course.”

He quickly elaborated, and Matsuda’s eyes lit up with excitement, “This is an awesome plan Ryuzaki, there’s no way we’ll lose!”

“Please don’t jinx us, Matsuda-san.”

“Oh hey,” Matsuda checked his phone as it chirped form his pocket, “Misa just texted me, she says the party supplies just arrived.”

“Wait.” L deadpanned, “She’s throwing the party here?!”

**Light P.O.V.**

“Perfect.” He grinned at Misa as they watched the delivery men stumbling their way through the various metal detectors, “The crack in the lens.”

“Hm?” Misa hummed as she checked off things from her list.

“Any plans of L’s should be thrown off by this mess.” Light dubiously toed at the trail of streamers hanging out of one of the boxes.

“Mess?” Misa folded her arms, “I’ll have you know I spent weeks planning this party!” She stuck her tongue out at him, but still latched onto his arm a minute later, “Speaking of which, we still need to get you and Aizawa into costume!”

“Right.” Light sighed; this was the one part he had been dreading. Don’t ever say that Light Yagami wouldn’t go all out just to prove himself. He did a reputation to uphold after all.

**L P.O.V.**

“This has got to be the largest breach of security since...” L muttered to himself as he gazed around at the thoroughly transformed control room.

Orange and black streamers hung from every available surface, twined among orange and purple fairy lights that cast the room in an eerily dark glow, and an array of fake cobwebs hung from the ceiling supporting huge hairy black spiders that L could have sworn were moving of their own accord.

A drinks table was set up in the corner with a large smoking cauldron, and test tubes filled with crystal green and blue liquids that L figured were just for show.

A DJ dressed as a werewolf was setting up turntables along the side wall, and a girl dressed as a vampire was hooking up a complicated lights system along the ceiling.

Despite himself, L found himself slightly impressed by Misa’s management.

“This definitely throws a cog in a few of our plans…” He chewed his thumbnail contemplatively, “But I’m sure we can work around this.”

“Ooh Ryuzaki,” Matsuda grinned, “Does this mean…”

“Yes.” L sighed, “Time to dress up.”

**Light P.O.V.**

“There!” Misa dabbed the finishing touches on his makeup and handed him a small mirror.

Light raised his eyebrows appreciatively; she had certainly done a decent job of turning him into a different person.

His hair was gelled back and temporarily dyed black, and his eyelids were deeply shadowed around the blue colored contacts he had borrowed. She had contoured his cheeks to make them seem more hallowed, and added a red tint to his lips. The fake fangs were irritating, but Light found the pointy prosthetic ears to be the most annoying, though these he would have to deal with if he wanted to keep his earpiece hidden.

He wore a long black and red vampire cape, and, just to throw off L even further Light had allowed Misa to pierce one of his ears.

“You’re sure the hole will close up when I take it out?” He winced as he pulled at the black stud with his fingers.

“Yes.” She tugged his hand away before he could make his ears all red again, “It’ll take a while, but eventually they’ll close up if you take it out soon enough.”

“Right.” Light nodded.

“Are you sure I can’t be a vampire too?” Misa jumped up and down, “We can be matching!”

“No, Misa,” Light shook his head, “L would notice that for sure.”

“Awww.” She pouted, “Oh well, at least my witch costume is cute.” She snatched up her pointed hat excitedly, “This is going to be so much fun!”

“Yeah,” Light smirked, “It will be.”

“Oh.” She checked her phone, “My friends are starting to arrive, I should get your dad into costume.”

The Chief was going to be in a full costume as part of the challenge. Misa had sworn not to reveal his costume to either him or L, and Light had no intentions of cheating. He was going to beat L the right way, just to make his victory that much sweeter.

“Light?” Aizawa squinted at him as he entered the room, “Is that you?”

Aizawa was dressed simply in his old police officer uniform from his days as a regular cop, but that didn’t matter. He was a decoy for Light’s true plan.

“Yeah.” He smiled as Aizawa whistled.

“Wow, she really did a number on you.”

“Yeah well she’s attacking dad right now,” They both grimaced in pity for the Chief , “We should probably get down to the party.”

“Alright,” Aizawa nodded, “I’ll go first.”

Light watched him leave and then waited five minutes before sneaking down the stairs after him.

Light was genuinely taken aback at the size of the party as he did his best to blend in and search for L at the same time.

There was easily already fifty people there, and it looked like the staircases had been roped off so at least he knew that no one would be able to get up to his and L’s room.

Light rubbed his wrist subconsciously; it was strange not to feel the familiar weight of the cuffs.

He wound his way around the masked dancers as the music threatened to concuss him, and the lights did their best to blind him.

Finally, after a few agonizing minutes, he managed to spot L by the candy table in the midst of unwrapping a snickers bar. Light almost gave himself away by smacking himself in the forehead. Of course L had to be dressed in a sexy maid costume.

Thigh high socks. Garters. Skirt. Corset. Frilly headband. The full shebang.

 _Bastard._ Light grit his teeth; L was trying to psych him out. He had probably guessed that Light would use Misa to disguise him, and Light had to hand it to him, if anything were to make him slip up and reveal himself, it would be this.

“Aizawa to Light, come in Light.” The earpiece in his ear crackled and snapped him back to reality. He tore his eyes away from L and spoke into his drink.

“This is Light, are you in position?”

“Yes. I don’t see your father anywhere though…”

“Don’t worry about that,” Light glanced over to where Aizawa was stationed by the wall, and checked his watch. Almost time. “I’ll find out where he is, just make sure Mogi doesn’t disappear.”

“On it.”

Light met Misa’s eyes from across the room. She nodded slightly and went back to dancing. Everything was in position.

**L P.O.V.**

L scanned the crowd, slightly disappointed that his little trick with the costume hadn’t worked. It was a long shot, but still, even Light’s façade had to be crackable.

“L.” Mogi’s voice broke through his thoughts just as his eyes skimmed over a vampire with black hair and an ear piercing, “Aizawa and Misa have entered the room, I have a visual on both. No sign of the Chief yet.”

“How’s Matsuda?”

“Fine!” Matsuda’s voice sounded slightly muffled as he was currently hiding in one of the air ducts above their heads, “I don’t have a visual of the Chief yet either, but I can see everything from up here!”

“Great.” L rolled his eyes, “Just keep an eye out, I’m pretty sure Misa disguised him so look for any distinguishable traits like, gait, height, build…” L trailed off as the vampire from before suddenly came to mind, “Hold on a minute…”

**Light P.O.V.**

Light tapped the side of his drink in frustration as he tried to seem like he was enjoying himself. He hadn’t spotted his father yet, but something in the way Misa was smirking told him he was somewhere among them.

He couldn’t start his plan until he at least had a visual.

He had the advantage in this situation; if anyone could pick his father out of this crowd it would be his own son. Light’s eyes narrowed as he spotted a heavily muscled lumberjack.

 Nope. Light sighed and sipped his drink. He hated soda, but alcohol was out of the question, and he would look suspicious otherwise.

One of Misa’s model friends was currently trying to dance with him, so he sighed and grudgingly began to put in a little effort, but quickly froze as a large man in full bear suit passed by him.

 _It can’t be…_ Light’s eyes widened as the bear bumped into a dancer and bowed respectfully in apology. _It is._ There was no mistaking it.

Light had his visual, but… His eyes narrowed as he glanced back at Ryuzaki’s suddenly vicious expression.

So did L.

**L P.O.V.**

“Ryuzaki!” Matsuda’s exclaimed, “I have a visual!”

“Where!” L whirled around.

“Your three o’clock!”

L turned.

“No your other three o’clock!”

L grit his teeth but immediately grinned as he spotted the person Matsuda had seen. There was no mistaking the Chief, despite the bear costume. Nice one Misa.

He had been right to trust Matsuda’s intuition.

“Mogi.” L was already in motion.

“On it.” He saw Mogi slip out of the crowd out of the corner of his eye.

“I’m heading down now.” Matsuda whispered.

“Good.” L narrowed his eyes as he saw Light begin to edge toward where Aizawa was leaning up against the wall, “You might want to hurry.”

He just needed a few more seconds and whatever Light had planned would be washed right down the drain.

**Light P.O.V.**

“Aizawa.”

“I see him.”

“Good.” Light could barely conceal his grin, “Are the flash bombs ready?”

“They’re in position.”

“Good. Once I have the watch, you’ll have to quickly-“ Light was cut off as the lights and music suddenly cut off.

“AWWWW!” The crowd yelled, half in disappointment and half in excitement; no one knew for sure whether the power had been cut on purpose.

Of course, it had.

“Aizawa!” Light shouted over the clamor, “Now!”

The flash bombs went off one by one around the room and the party goers began cheering; Light moved in the direction of his father and found his path obstructed by a sudden wall of people.

Gritting his teeth, he pushed past them, and caught sight of his father once again through the pulsing light, except…

“I see him!” Aizawa shouted, “He’s to your left, or, wait…”

There were suddenly a dozen people dressed in bear costumes spread across the room.

 _Misa._ Light grit his teeth. He turned to catch the confused look in L’s eyes just as the power clicked back on and the party resumed. It looked like L saw through his disguise, not that he was too terribly surprised.

“Sorry about that!” The DJ chuckled good naturedly into his microphone, “Little technical malfunction. How did you guys like that little light show!?”

The crowd cheered and Light rolled his eyes at L, who smirked back at him. After a moment however, L’s expression changed suddenly and he raised a hand to his ear and began to weave his way out of the crowd.

“Aizawa.” Light said into his own earpiece.

“Right behind you.”

They followed L to a little security room Light hadn’t previously known existed, set up with a dozen video footages from around the building. Only one monitor was on though, and it showed a red blip in the middle of what looked like a map of the city.

“Ah Light-kun, so nice of you to join us.” L rolled his eyes, “that little trick with the bears was quite clever of Misa, huh?”

“Yeah,” Light folded his arms, “Clever. What’s that?”

“A map of your father’s location.” L shrugged simply, “I suspected you or Misa might pull something like this, or bring your father outside of the building so I planted a tracker on his shirt collar earlier.”

“Of course you did… And why are you letting us know this?” Light and Aizawa folded their arms.

“Because the tracker just notified me that your father left the vicinity.” He swung the laptop around again to show them the moving dot, “Misa must have given him instructions.”

“ _Damn.”_ Light frowned, “We’ll have to work together to find him. That’s why you let us in here.”

“Yes. Temporary truce?” L stood and extended his hand.

Light squinted at him suspiciously, “Fine, just until we find him…” L extended his hand further and as Light gripped it he quickly snapped the other end of a handcuff over his wrist.

“Hey!” Light tried, in vain, to yank away from him but it was too late.

L grinned at him and tossed the handcuff key to Mogi, “Let’s go find your father. Matsuda, you stay here and watch Misa in case she tries anything else. We can take Watari’s van.”

They all nodded and reluctantly followed him from the building.

It took them an hour to get downtown with all of the Halloween stuff going on, and by the time the four of them managed to track the Chief down, the signal had lead them to a manga store of all places.

“What the hell?” L slapped the laptop, but the signal’s location didn’t waver.

“Misa must have given him instructions or something?” Light scratched his head, it wasn’t like his father to get _this_ involved. Even back at home he never really participated in his constant wars with Sayu.

Even this morning he seemed reluctant to engage in their competition.

“I don’t know.” Light narrowed his eyes, “This seems sketchy.”

“Yes.” L bit his thumbnail in thought, “But we don’t really have a choice at the moment. He stood abruptly and began to climb from the van and Light rolled his eyes but quickly followed.

As soon as his feet touched the pavement, L wound back and socked him in the jaw.

“Ryuzaki!” Light exclaimed, leaning heavily against the side of the van, what the hell?!”

“Mogi.” L moved to block Light’s path to the entrance to the building, the handcuffs jingling between them, and one of his ridiculous socks seemed on the verge of falling down.

“On it.” Mogi hurried into the building, and Aizawa glanced anxiously between them.

Light smirked at L and raised his fists, “Go ahead Aizawa, I’ll keep Ryu-kun occupied.”

L chuckled as Aizawa hurried away, “Confident are we, Light-kun?”

“Oh,” Light grinned, hoping they weren’t about to get arrested, “Very.”

**Aizawa P.O.V.**

Aizawa raced into the store, cursing Ryuzaki’s ridiculousness.

“Shit.” He muttered, glancing around hurriedly.

“Can I help you find something sir?” He glanced down in surprise at a bored looking teenager sporting the store’s uniform.

“Uh,” He scratched the back of his head, trying and failing to seem inconspicuous, “No thanks… Uh, have you by any chance seen a big guy in  a bear costume around here anywhere?”

“Uh, yeah.” The guy raised an eyebrow, suddenly interested in the conversation, “he came in a few minutes ago. Went that way actually.”

He pointed in the vague direction of the back of the store. Peering around him, he caught sight of Mogi on one of the escalators, and sure enough, on the second floor…

“Chief.” Aizawa grinned and took off at a sprint.

“Hey dude!” The guy yelled at him, “No running in the store!”

Aizawa ignored him, he was going to get the watch for Light and help take Ryuzaki down a notch. Mogi caught sight of him as he neared the stairs and began to hurry up the escalator.

Bystanders gave them odd looks as they passed by, but both were focused on their goal. Mogi had a head start but the escalator was crowded, and Aizawa had chosen the stairs.

They reached the top at the same time and stopped short, searching for the bear.

Mogi spotted him first, but Aizawa immediately followed on his heels. The bear was in the back corner, perusing one of the shelves, and as they raced over they passed a security guard who yelled, “Hey! No running in the store!”

They ignored him and kept running, as they were about twenty feet away the bear glanced up, and it suddenly struck Aizawa that it was strange that Soichiro actually seemed invested in searching the shelves.

But this thought came too late as by that point, the bear began to run away and their instincts kicked in. Mogi and Aizawa glanced at one another; years of them working together on the force made Aizawa swerve around a shelf to cut him off, and together they took the bear down with little effort.

The security guard was racing toward them, but Aizawa had the bear on the ground and was grinning at Mogi in victory.

Mogi frowned as he glanced down, “Wait a moment…”

Aizawa frowned as well, as he realized the bear was shouting, and the voice didn’t sound at all like Soichiro’s.

“What?” Aizawa reached down and removed the bear’s head. It was some guy that looked about Misa’s age, “Damnit!”

“Freeze!” The security guard had caught up with them, “Release the bear!”

Aizawa raised his hands and stood, “It’s fine! We’re with the NPA.”

“Yeah, sure buddy, let’s see some I.D.” The guy still seemed suspicious, so Aizawa reached into his pocket and realized…

“Shit. I’m in a costume.” His eyes widened, and from the expression on Mogi’s face, he could only assume that _his_ wallet and badge were in his suit back at headquarters as well, “Look, I don’t have my badge on me, but I’m with the police, I swear!”

“Okay, then I’m sure you wouldn’t mind a trip down to the station hm?” The security guard lifted his radio to his mouth, “Hey Yuu, we’ve got a situation here.”

Aizawa groaned and met Mogi’s eyes.

**L P.O.V.**

L blocked another one of Light’s attempts to get by him, and laughed at the frustration obvious on Light’s features, “Just give up!”

“Yeah right.” Light snorted and moved to shove him, though both of their movements suddenly struck L as slightly sluggish. Now that he thought about it, his head seemed rather fuzzy as well…

At that moment, L heard static burst through his earpiece, and Mogi’s voice reached him amongst the interference, “L, Chief’s not here. Also, we’ve been arrested, I have to go now.”

“Shit.” L groaned and eyed Light whose lip was split from his punch, and ironically made him look as if he had been drinking blood.

“We’ll just have to get back to headquarters and split up again.” Light muttered, “It’s the most likely place for him to-“ He trailed off and clutched his head suddenly, “What the-“

L blinked in surprise as Light shook his head, “Sorry, I was just a bit dizzy for a moment, Misa probably spiked the punch.”

L chuckled, “You did have a bit more than I did.”

“Let’s just…” Light shook his head again, “get going.”

They drove back to headquarters as quickly as the speed limit would allow, though by the time they got there, L’s head had begun to feel strangely as well. His parking job was a bit haphazard, but he supposed he could afford the parking ticket.

Light quickly pulled him into the building, “You just _had_ to give Mogi the handcuff key didn’t you.”

“Well excuse me!” L wondered if the lights really were brighter than before, or if it was just his eyes. He blinked a few times and shook his head. There was still an hour and a half until midnight.

“Guys!” Misa bounded up to them, and L was pretty sure her hair was trying to speak to them, and from the expression on Light’s face he didn’t seem to be the only beginning to hallucinate.

“Misa, did you…” Whatever L was about to say was lost as the crowd of people seemed to swell and Light gripped his shoulder.

“L!” Matsuda’s voice sounded faint through his earpiece, “Don’t trust Misa! She trapped me in the elevator, and I think she has the Chief locked in-“

L suddenly couldn’t seem to make sense of the gibberish that was coming through the line so he tore it from his ear and Misa giggled, “Come on, let’s have some fun!”

Suddenly, that sounded like a good idea, and he barely even noticed as she clapped another set of handcuffs around L and Light’s other hands as he felt a burst of new energy shoot through him. He glanced at Light, who seemed to be grinning and decided he might as well have fun, he didn’t have anything else he had to do, did he?

As they followed Misa into the throng of people L’s memory cut out.

He woke up approximately eight hours later with a half baked migraine and an awful taste in his mouth, half on, half off of the couch in the control room at Task Force Headquarters. His arms were both bent at a weird angle, as they were both still connected to Light by the handcuffs.

Speaking of Light, he was still unconscious on the floor, one leg up on the couch by L’s foot, which he then noticed was also cuffed to Light.

Light’s makeup was slightly smeared around his mouth, and as L sat up he felt a slight draft on the right side of his head.

“What the hell?” He felt the spot where his hair _used_ to be and realized in horror, that the one side had been shaved in a zig-zag pattern. The other side was braided into a pigtail, so he assumed this was Misa’s doing somehow.

“Hey,” he nudged Light’s ankle with the foot that was connected by the cuff, which also happened to be missing it’s stocking, he noticed strangely, “Light!”

Light made an extremely un-Light-like noise and sat up abruptly, only to double back over and clutch his head, “What the-“

“Do you remember what happened?” L frowned, but his memories were like trying to decode a message in alphabet soup. He vaguely remembered having Mogi cut the power, and something about a bear.

He also seemed to recall dirty dancing with a purple panda, and initiating a water balloon fight with a glowing giant eyeball. There was also something about Misa he felt like he should remember, but couldn’t figure out what for the life of him.

“No,” Light glanced at him, and then his eyes moved to L’s lips and widened. He touched his own smeared mouth, and L suddenly had a flashback of the dirty dancing panda, which suddenly seemed to look more and more like Light, “I can’t remember anything past the tracking device you failed to plant on my dad.”

“Hey,” L frowned, “I’m fairly certain Misa compromised our plans-“ His eyes widened at the same time as Light’s.

“The heist!” Light sat up suddenly and managed to pull L off of the couch on top of him.

They both scrambled up and stumbled to the computer monitors, which were covered in some weird symbol, along with a strange sort of slime that looked suspiciously like whatever Misa had brewing in those decorative test tubes.

“The cameras went offline when you cut the power.” Light smacked his forehead, “What the hell happened!?”

“Oh hey guys.” They both turned to see Misa stumbled down the stairs, leaning heavily on the railing, “I thought I heard someone talking.”

She made her way over to them and set the empty wine bottle in her hand down on the computer desk and yawned, “Quite the party huh?”

“You drugged us.” L frowned, “What was that stuff?”

“Oh,” Misa giggled, “ _that._ My coworker takes that stuff all the time, she said it was harmless so.” She grinned, “You two are pretty light weight though.”

“What?” Light sputtered, “Why did you even drug us anyway?”

“Oh,” She grinned evilly, “To get _this.”_  She reached into the bra of her witches dress and pulled out what was unmistakably the Chief’s watch. “Looks like I won, huh?”

They both just gaped at her, “How-“

She smirked at them, “I guess _I’m_ the best detective slash genius after all huh?”

“What the hell happened last night?”

Misa simply winked at them and left, swinging the watch around on her pinky finger in victory.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, just a few explanations:  
> -First things first; this was supposed to be April Fools but I just really like the Halloween thing, so that's why it's set in October  
> \- Second, Misa had a few of her friends lock the Chief in a closet the moment the lights cut out (he's still there) and she released the lookalikes  
> \- which is also when she stole the watch, and gave the tracking device to one of the lookalikes and told him to go shopping for manga   
> \- She also locked Matsu in the elevator the moment the rest of them left  
> \- The soda was drugged, but it took a while to hit L and Light's systems since they didn't drink too much of it. Misa totally took advantage of this when they got back and has quite the extensive amount of blackmail material (some of which may involve them making out on the couch)  
> \- Basically Misa is an amazing detective slash genius and deserved that victory


End file.
